The Dark Labyrinth
by Shark3
Summary: It's about the Labyrinth dark side. The one you don't see in the movie....
1. The curse

On the top of hill overlooking the barren wasteland, alone figure stood out from the rest. His eyes shone with a cruelity only known to that of fae lord. His wild untamed hair whipped across his face as the wind swept by. His angular face held wisdom. His outstreched arm raised to the moon, and he produced a small dreamlike crystal.  
  
"Show her to me." His voice purred in a beautiful British accent.   
Instantaniously the crystal produced a picture of a figure. She was a tall women with flowing brown hair and hazel green eyes. He laughed cruelly.   
"You have no power over me eh?"  
His thin lips sneered. "Revenge will find her" he smilled sadly at the thought; to waste such magic on such a weak mortal.  
In the crystal, the vision of the young women changed dramatically to show a large dagger held over her chest. The knife cut air as it plunged down and seered her heart in an endless evil.   
Through danger untold, in hardships unnumbered, she fought her way to the castle beyond the goblin city. To take back the child in which he had stolen. For her will was as strong as his and her kingdom as great , he had no power over her. But by beating the goblin king, she sacrificed herself to the darkness of the Labyrinth. For every soul who has conquered it has been destroyed. Because that is what the Labyrinth does, it feeds off of the imagination of young mortals. For it needs to thrive in the depth of souls. That is its curse and that is its power.   
  
  
Authors note:I decieded to continue my short story. Hope ya like this first chapter ^_^  
Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, Jim Henson does. Damn.  
  
  
The Dark Labyrinth  
  
The women in the crystal was Sarah Williams, the young girl who had conquered the Labyrinth.She scremaed bloody murder as the knife plunged into her heart. A wash of pure hatred swept over her. Her once hazel eyes now shone an iridescint red, and her lovely chestnut locks turned a deadly black.A throaty laugh erupted from her chest, she smiled showing off twin fangs.  
Jareth appeared before her,"Welcome to the afterlife."  
* * * * *  
Another day, another soul. Jareth sighed as he watched the shining crystal that contained her soul float away to the labyrinth.Now she was his . A zombie, a slave, a lover. It didn't matter to Jareth what he called it. She was his.   
The thrill of conquering an innocent heart sent chills up his spine. He could almost taste her inocence.Or, for that matter, what was her innocence. Now she was pure evil.  
He tapped his foot leisurly with his riding crop, and rubbed his temples.  
An attractive young women glided over to him,"Shall I massage you back?" She purred, her long red hair curled around her pointed ears.  
Jareth's eyes glinted with mischeif."yes,yes."  
The women smiled.She had made her master happy. Her long fingers worked around his neck and his shoulder blades. Jareth groaned.  
"Send the new one to me."  
The women pouted and glided away,to lounge about the room with the others.  
Sarah timidly walked forward,"What do you ask of me master?"  
Jareth smiled cruely. The new ones were always so willing, and this one, made him feel so young again. "Rub my neck."He growled.  
She came up behind his throne and rub in small circles at the back of his spine. Her touch was electrifying, and sent a warm rush down his back.  
Jareth closed his eyes and gave in to her touch. Her long fingers, her sharp nails scratching as she massaged.   
Nasty whispers could be heard floating about the room as the other women watched with envy as Sarah became his new favourite girl.  
Jareth chuckled with amuesment at the other women's envy. He had so many women, he couldn't even remember all there names. Just his favourites. But he had so many favourites. And his favourite part, was when he got to break there spirit. Jareth always loved a challenge, and Sarah Williams had given him that. If she would've taken the crystal when he offerd it to her, it would've been to easy.  
But she didn't. She actually challenged him. Him ,the goblin king! The thought still made him laugh.  
"To think, she actually thought she had won."  
No one wins against the Labyrinth. Once it finds you, there's NO way to win. Jareth thought back to when the Labyrinth found him. A stranded young fae boy who's parents had left him in sacrifice in return for there own souls. Jareth clenched his fist in rage and struck the closest girl. She cried out in pain and ran out of the room. The other women cackled cruelly.  
"ENOUGH!" Jareth screamed as his eyes burned with rage,"leave! All of you!" He pointed to the door.  
The women fell silent and glided slowly out the door and down the hall to there chambers. Sarah quickly left his side and headed to the doors.  
"You," he said cruely,"you stay here!" Suddenly the doors slammed closed and Sarah jumped back with fright, Jareth chuckled.She spun around and gave him a puzzled look.  
"I must give you a welcome present."he said as he took off his gloves.  
Sarah's eyes staryed away from his gaze. He laughed arrogantly.  
* * * * *  
Behind the closed door the women crowed around,listening in. Sarah's scremas could be heard across the Labyrinth as Jareth, "welcomed" her.  
  
  
  
  
Author's note:I'll leave the welcoming part to your imagination...XD 


	2. The plot thickens

Author's note: Hey I'm producing these chapters really fast! For once I don't have writers block! The song sarah sings is ©me.  
Disclaimer:you know the routine.  
  
Sarah lay on the cold stone floor shivering violently. Her black hair a tangled mess behind her head. Her red eyes coverd by heavy eyelids. Sleep. She craved sleep. But it never came. Nothing ever came anymore.Lonely, so lonely. It had been a year since she had came to the Labyrinth. A year of Darkness, a year of evil. Sarah felt that she didn't belong. She wasn't like the other women who swooned all over Jareth. Sarah felt timid around him. He scared her still. She felt, that she wasn't completely evil. Something, something inside of her still shone through the thick clould of hatred. Something was there. And she had to awaken it.  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning Sarah found herself wandering around the castleÕs gardens.  
This was something she had never done before. Or, never had a chance to more like it. Jareth had a new favourite girl and she had a lot of time to herself now in days.SarahÕs rich voice filled the air as she sang,  
  
So many questions  
That no one answers  
  
IÕm drifting alone  
In the darkend sky  
  
So one to comfort me  
Those nights I cry..  
  
Why doesnÕt anyone understand me?  
I wish they could seeÉ  
  
I donÕt belong hereÉ  
Why canÕt they let me beÉ..  
  
ÒI didnÕt know you sang.Ó A voice said from behind her.   
She turned her head slowly to see a young women with short black hair and crimson eyes as her own.  
ÒItÕs something IÕve taken to lately.Ó Sarah replied sadly and turned her head back to the garden.  
The young women came forward and sat down beside Sarah.ÓMy nameÕs Zelena.Ó   
She held out her hand to Sarah. Sarah acknowledged the hand, then turned away.  
Òokay then..Ó Zelena whisperd.  
ÒLeave.Ó Sarah stated flatly.  
ÒYou wish is my command.Ó Zelena said sarcasticly and sat up,Óno wonder everyone thinks your strange.Ó   
Sarah smirked,Ógood.Ó  
Zelena shook her head sadly,and left.  
Sarah still had a smug smile plasterd on her china-doll features.  
ÒIÕm glad I scare everyone,Ó She thought,Ó they should talk. There the oneÕs who actually like it here.Ó  
She looked out onto the Labyrinth sadly. Òsuch beauty, such pain.Ó  
She stood and silently walked off into her own darkness.  
* * * * *  
ÒAnd you my dear are lovely.Ó Jareth whispered into the ear of his newly acquired lover. She giggled and bit his neck with sharp twin fangs. He growled and bit her back. Sarah watched with disgust as Jareth and the new young girl flirted with each other on JarethÕs throne.  
Jareth watched Sarah out of the corner of his eye with amuesment. She had the most unattractive look on her face.Ó Join us Sarah.Ó He said aloud, not bothering to look at her.  
She gave him a side glance ÒIÕd rather burn in hell.Ó She spit the words out like poison.  
ÒWHAT!?!Ó Jareth sat up abruptly, knocking the young girl to her knees. ÔWhat did you say??!?!Ó  
ÒI SAID IÕd rather burn in hell.Ó  
JarethÕs eyes burned with rage.ÓNo one talks to me like that!Ó He strode over to her and held her shoulders tightly and shook her. ÒNO ONE!Ó  
Sarah tried to look as calm as possibly, even though her insides were twisting in knots. With a final act of courage, she spat in his face.  
The women suddenly stopped what they were doing and turned there attention to the fight.  
Jareth calmly wiped the spittle off of his face and smiled cruelly. Ònot a smart move my dear.Ó He pulled his hand back and smacked her squarely in the jaw.  
She cried out in shock and held her burning cheek.  
ÒHow dare you.Ó She whisperd,Ó after all IÕve been through, HOW DARE YOU!Ó  
She turned and fled out of the room. The other women cackled. Jareth laughed haughtly.ÓStupid wench.Ó  
* * * * *  
  
Sarah burst into her room and flung herself onto her bed. She lay there in a crumpled heap sobbing.She flet a soothing hand rest on her shoulder.  
ÒAre you all right?Ó ZelenaÕs voice asked.  
Sarah looked up, her face red from crying, ÒNo!Ó  
Zelena rubbed her back in slow circles as Sarah cryed her heart out.  
She told Zelena everything. How she didnÕt feel right, How she coward before Jareth, and her darkest secret, how she didnÕt fell quite evil. Zelena listend calmly and whisperd Òshh..Ó when Sarah started slurring the words togather.  
ÒWe have to get out of here.ÓZelena whisperd to herself,ÓBefore we all fade away.Ó 


	3. Revealed truths and unwanted secrets

Sarah opened her eyes abruptly. The room was swallowed in darkness. She moaned quietly and sat up. Zelena was curled up beside her sleeping soundly.   
"I must've drifted off." She mumbled as she stood up.   
A beam of pure innocent moonlight shone brightly through the small window above the bed. Sarah rested her hands on the sill and sighed dreamily.   
"The stars look so special tonight. ÒShe whispered. She wanted to jump. To fly. Sarah lifted her arms out as if she was flying. She closed her eyes and pictured the moon casting a pale reflection on the water as she flew by. She could almost SMELL the fresh air; almost taste the salty waters of the ocean. She could almost feel the freedom. Until she opened her eyes...until she remembered where she was. Hell.  
* * * * *  
  
Jareth sat in front of a blazing fire in his private chambers. He sighed sadly and rubbed his temples.   
"Must I be so cruel?" He muttered, ÒWhat has happened to me? What has the Labyrinth done to me? Why do I feel..so...so....weak? I thought it only harvested off of the young womenÕs minds. Maybe I've been deceived...."  
A deep low laughter was heard from the shadows.  
"You don't trust me Jareth?"  
Jareth turned slowly around to see the dark figure.  
"I'm beginning to wonder...."he whispered.  
"Speak!"  
"No I don't trust you. Yes, true, you did take me in and shelter me when no one else would, but...I thought you loved me. How COULD I BE SO FOOLISH! Why can I feel my energy leaving me NOW?!?! Why not long ago, when I could've escaped?!"  
The dark figure stepped out from the shadows, revealing a tall beautiful woman with long hunter green hair and porcelain skin. Her eyes glowed an iridescent blue.  
"Because Jareth, Someone had to take my place. I was tricked into keeping this RETCHED place for too long. The one who trapped me here said I would become all-powerful! Look what it brought me! PAIN! SUFFERING! But I figured out how to escape it's evil. My only choice was to bait another into taking my place, which you gladly took. After, a little...hmm.... persuasion?"  
Jareth blushed madly thinking about that night....  
* Flashback *  
  
"Oh Jareth, I'll never love another!" The young fae women cried as Jareth stroked her mane of deep green.  
"I know.Ó his deep voice said soothingly.  
"Jareth...I have a favour to ask love."  
"What is it darling...?ÓJareth whispered into her ear tenderly.  
"Take over the Labyrinth for me."  
Jareth looked up at her, shocked,"But..but....why?"  
"I do not need power any more..I have you darling.."  
Jareth smiled.."Of course I will."  
"Then say the words baby, say the words....."  
Jareth cleared his throat, "I wish the Labyrinth was mine...right...NOW!"  
* *  
Jareth clenched his fists painfully. ÒYou tricked me!Ó  
The Elvin women cackled. ÒYes, yes I did! And quite beautifully donÕt you think?Ó   
Jareth wanted to strike her, but he knew that her powers were still stronger then his.  
ÒYou thought that I really loved youÉdidnÕt you Jareth?Ó  
JarethÕs eyesÕ shot daggers as he stared at her. ÒYou will never know will you Aiesha?Ó  
She laughed Haughtily. ÒYou did! You fool!Ó She clamped her hand over her mouth to control her cackling.  
ÒLeave at once Aiesha! This is my kingdom now!Ó Jareth hissed through clenched teeth.  
ÒVery wellÉyou HIGHNESSÓ she drawled. With that she disappeared. But her voice could still be heard drifting in the stale air, Òmore like your hell!Ó  
* * * * *  
  
Zelena hummed softly to herself as as she swept the floors in the throne room. She glanced around to see if anyone was watching, when she found no one, she started dancing. Here body flowed with the wind. She was the wind. The air. The clouds. An eagle soaring through open skies. She twirled around gracefully here feet keeping perfect rhythm to some invisible tune.   
ÒSuch a lovely talent to hide donÕt you think?Ó  
She stopped quickly and went back to sweeping.ÓYeah I guess..ÓShe muttered, embarrassed to be caught.  
Jareth strode into the room and stood beside her. ÒWhy didnÕt you tell me you danced?Ó He questioned.  
She turned to face him. ÒBecauseÉI É..ÓShe stammered.  
ÒIs it because you fear me?Ó he whispered into her ear.   
She shuddered upon hearing his voice so close. She had never been one of the chosen oneÕs. In other words, she wasnÕt one of JarethÕs favourites. ZelenaÕs hair was a plain black. It didnÕt shine like SarahÕs. SarahÕs was unreal. Her red eyes sparkled, but not with the same intensity as SarahÕs. She wasnÕt one of the more stunning women, but still attractive nonetheless.  
ÒNoÉ.Óshe trailed off.  
Jareth smiled. Zelena gasped, his smile didnÕt look like his usual smile, smug and haughty. This one, looked..sincere.  
ÒMeet me in my private chambers after dinner, Zelena I believe?Ó  
She nodded.  
ÒThen itÕs settled. But please, donÕt tell the other women.Ó He winked and sauntered off down the hall.  
Zelena still stood in the throne room, a shocked expression plastered on her face.  
* * * * *  
  
AuthorÕs note:short chapter..sorry...;;; Ohhhhhh. We start to see Jareth isnÕt all badÉÉand poor guy, what a curse..having to own the Labyrinth. SomeoneÕs just going to have to cheer him upÉ;-) Tell me if you think this should be an evil Jareth story, or a S/J story..or a J/Z story. Criticism welcome! 


	4. dinner anyone? XD stupid chapter titleXD

Authors note: Sorry for the wait...:| I've been EXTREMLY busy. Volleyball..etc. So heres the next chapter! Enjoy! Peaches for all!˜  
  
  
When dinner time rolled around, Zelana felt herself looking forward to it. She actually tried to make herself look presentible. Usually she just dressed to blend in. Tonight, she wanted to stand out. She had her shoulder length hair up in a bun, whith two stray pieces hanging over her eyes. She wore a dress of deep sea blue, with a low hanging front. Her ruby lips glistened as she applied her dark crimson lipstick.  
"perfect." She mutterd.  
She walked quickly down to the massive dining hall. When she arrived, a shocked gasp could be heard from the crowd. Zelena chucled silently.  
"see? I can be pretty."She thought.  
She took her usually place at the very end of the large table. Jareth always sat them acording to rank. Form his favourites, to his, least. She of course ,was his least favourite. Zelena could see Sarah on one side of Jareth, and a lovely brunette on the other.  
"I have an Announcement ladies!" Jareth shouted over there chatter,"I want Sarah, too move one seat over, to make room for Zelena!"  
The room fell deathly silent, as Sarah moved over.Zelena couldn't believe her eyes. She got up quickly and went to sit beside Jareth.  
He smiled seductivly, and clapped his hands. The table instantly filled with a grand feast.  
"Dine!" Jareth sighed.   
The crowd galdly obliged. Zelena felt strange eating so close to Jareth, for she had always eaten at the opposite end of the table. Her stomach was doing flip-flops. She felt his eyes on her the whole night. Everytime she did something clumsy, she feared he would send her back to the other end of the table.   
* * * * *  
  
Sarah smiled with a strange amuesment as she watched Zelena trying to eat.And with even greater amuesment, as Jareth watched her do so.  
"He is infatuated with her."She thought,"why the sudden change of heart? I thought that bimbo on his other side was his favourite. I guessed wrong."  
Sarah chuckled as she watched the brunette to Jareths left fume with jealousy. Jareth payed absolutly no attention to her.  
"So you've been dancing for a long time?" Jareth asked, giving her his oh- so seductive smile.  
"er, yeah..."she trailed off, avoiding eye contact with him.  
He laughed arrogantly, knowing full well he was making her uncomfortable.Sarah watched with a small smile, as Jareth's hand "found" it's way up Zelena's shoulder. Zelena shiverd and gave him a frightend look.  
"oh come come Zelena! As if you don't know what I do to those women." He moved his hand off, and left the table in a burst of glitter.  
Sarah let out a great laugh. "Theres the Jareth I know. Has to make an extreme exit."  
The other women stared at her with blank expressions.  
"you guy's really need a sense of humour..."  
* * * * *  
  
As the night passed on, Zelena felt even more and more nervous.She waited until everyone had left the dinner table, then made her way silently to Jareth's chambers. She knocked meekly on the door.  
She heard a throaty laugh from behind the door. "Enter!"  
She opened the door slowly and peered in. She gasped with shock. It wasn't at all what she had thought it to be. In fact, it was lovely. She stepped in further, and shut the door. She gazed around the room in amazement. It was all a dark burgendy colour, with hints of gold. Giant tapestrys hung from the high celing from gold bars. A giant grand piano sat in the center of the room, with a dragon-claw candle obra on the top. The room seemd dark and and mysterious, like Jareth himself. Millions of small candles lined up against the walls all around the contours of the grand room. Suddenly, a slow dark melody could be heard from the center of the room. Jareth sat at the gold piano bench, and was letting his fingers drift up and down the keyboard. Without looking up, he said "come sit."  
She walked quickly over, and sat beside him on the bench.He suddenly stopped playing, and sta down in the chair beside it. "play" he commanded.  
She looked confused, "How did you know I played?"  
He just laughed. She raised an eyebrow in curiousity, but pulled the bech closer, and raised her hands to the keyboard, "I warn you,"she said," I haven't played in a VERY long time."  
All of a sudden, she burst into song. Her fingers moving with ease, swiftly and precisly down the keyboard. Her head sawyed back and forth, her body erupting with music. She felt a part of the music. At the very last note, she turned, and opened her eyes. "well?" She asked.  
Jareth sat gaping at her."well, I.." Now it was Jareths turn, to be speechless.  
  
Authors note: well, I think I may be leaning towards a J/Z story. Sorry to all the J/S fans!!!! Usually I'm one of them but, I need somefin different.But, I am known to have great twist! :) *HINT HINT* XD 


	5. somebody make a move already!

Authors note: oh I'm just EVIL! Sorry to leave you all hanging. This chapter was a beast to write. But here it is, chapter 5!  
  
Zelena smiled to herself. It was the first time she'd ever come across Jareth speechless. Jareth fumbled over words," I ,that, was...well, I mean, you..I ....where did you learn to play like that?"  
She smiled," I took lessons when I was..."she trailed off, "human."  
Jareth smiled, "well it was amazing." He got up quickly from his chair and handed her a glass of red wine, then conjured one for himself, and sat back down.  
Zelena shifted her position on the bench, and turned to face Jareth.  
"There's a rumor a float that you sing." Jareth said as he took a sip of his wine.  
Zelena blushed. "Well, not as well as Sarah, but, yes; yes I do sing."  
Jareth smiled, "I thought so."  
They sat silently for a few minutes until a soft knock came upon the door.  
"I told you I did not want to be disturbed TONIGHT!" Jareth yelled.  
Zelena cringed; She hated it when he yelled. From behind the door, Sarah's voice could be heard. "Jareth? I just wanted to talk. Are you alone?"  
As soon as the words escaped Sarah's lips, she found herself sitting in front of Jareth, in his chambers.  
"So then, talk" he said, not paying attention to her.  
"Well, I was just wondering, well, umm...if you wanted to have dinner with me some time."  
Jareth sighed. 'Sarah I eat dinner with you every night." Sarah frowned; he looked almost, bored to have her here. But in fact, Jareths insides were twisting in knots. He's been waiting so long for this, and just when he started to like some one else, she decides she wants to have dinner!  
"Well, what I meant was, if you wanted to have dinner in private with me sometime...."  
Jareth's eyes finally met Sarah's in a heated gaze. The tension between them was building to an uncomfortable point. Jareth was surprised when Sarah made  
a move. She quickly grabbed his face, and there lips met in a passionate embrace.  
Jareth moaned against her lips. She pulled away, startled. He smiled, and pulled her down into his embrace.  
* * * * *  
  
What had happened that night was a blur to Zelena. One minute she was sitting next to Jareth, the next she was in her room. For once in her life, she had felt special. Like someone wanted to be close to her. She felt even, loved. But as soon as Sarah wanted to talk to Jareth, Zelena was filed away into her room. Like a used toy. That's all she was to Jareth. A toy. Another one of his women to amuse him, and warm his bed. She felt so used.  
"I can't believe it, "she thought." He didn't even say goodbye. Just transported me to my room as soon as she called." She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She curled up into a protective ball, on her bed, and cried.  
  
* * * * *  
Authors note: damn that was a short chapter. It looked longer on my computer..oO;;; Sorry! 


	6. Dungeons and really pissed off women

Authors note: Hellooooo dear fans! ::Laughs:: How are you enjoying my lab- er..story? It's a piece of cake? Well, I wonder how you'll deal with little sl-er twist!  
  
A chilling presence awoke her from her dreams. Without opening her eyes, she knew who it was.   
She swallowed,"Jareth?"  
"Guess again my dear."  
Zelena's eyes flew open, and there before her stood Sarah. "What do you want!"Sarah smirked, "What, no thank you? I expected better of you Zelena."  
Zelena sat-up, "What do you mean?"  
"Last night. I saved you from him."  
Zelena eyes clouded over with hatred. "Oh you did; did you?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "And how is that?"  
Sarah cackled, "Foolish girl! What do you know of matters of the heart? Nothing. I saved you from him Zelena. Look what he has done to me. LOOK AT ME DAMN IT!"  
Zelena grunted. "Your just jealous because your status symbol IS IN DANGER!"  
A loud 'crack' echoed through the room. Zelena sat with her hand over her cheek. "You little bitch!" Zelena screamed. She flung herself out of bed and raked her long red nails across Sarah's face.  
"AHHHH!!!"Sarah touched her cheek gingerly. Blood trickled down her finger. She licked it off, and smiled.  
"Fury drives the mind. Insanity, cradles it." She lunged at Zelena, and they hit the floor with a dull thump. By this time, their screams could be heard across the whole castle, and just about everybody was crowded around watching.  
Just then, a barely clothed, and very angry Jareth stormed in. He pushed his way through the crowd and pulled apart the two women.  
"What in the seven hells is going on!?!"  
Sarah smirked, "We were just discussing our differences darling." She drew out the last word in order to catch Zelena's attention. It resulted in another smack on the face from her.  
"ZELENA!"Jareth shouted. Everyone went silent. "Don't defy me!!!!"  
Sarah smiled smugly. "And YOU Sarah; cut out this childish escapade!" He pointed an accusing finger at her. "Maybe a day in the dungeon will clear this all up!" The crowd roared in approvel."Well, general consensus." With that, Sarah and Zelena disappeared from Zelena's room and reappeared chained down in the dungeon.  
"Oh wonderful."Zelena sighed.  
"You'd think you would be more creative!" Sarah shouted to thin air.  
"Shut up Sarah! Don't tempt him!" Zelena shouted.  
"You know what Zelena.You're a goody two shoes! You always do what the little master beckons of you!"  
Zelena shook her head, and turned away. "Ohhh soft spot" Sarah drawled.  
"Leave me alone"Zelena whispered, and covered her ears with her hands.  
"Touchy Touchy." Sarah said as she leant against the grotesque wall.  
"Look, if I'm going to be stuck in this god damned hole all day, I want you to stop being so smug!"Zelena snapped.  
Sarah nodded, "fine. And I want you, to stop being such a goody-goody!"  
Zelena nodded. "fine!"  
"FINE!"  
They sat enveloped in silence. "So, ah, thanks."Zelena whispered.  
"No problem. "Sarah said, "When did you come to this hell Zelena?"  
Zelena turned around to face Sarah again. "It has been so long, I can't even remember. At least 10 years, maybe more."  
Sarah sat gaping at her. "Ten years and NOW Jareth starts lusting after you!? The first DAY I was here he came after me! Count yourself lucky!!"  
Zelena smiled. "You must not know what it's like to be lonely," She looked away, "I've always been lonely. Ever since I can remember. I didn't wish my sibling away. I wished myself away. My stepfather, he used to, to,to beat me! One night, after he'd left, I said the words. I gave in. I didn't even TRY to run the labyrinth. I'm just a no-good coward."  
"Oh Zelena, I'm so sorry! I never knew!" Sarah said, her voice edged with concern.  
"That's all right. Nobody knows. Only Jareth. He's never beaten me. He KNOWS what used to happen to me. He saved me."  
"Jareth didn't save you Zelena! He's using you! Using all of us! Don't you see? That's where the labyrinth draws its power from, us!"  
Zelena shudderd,"I-I, I don't CARE!"  
Sarah sighed, "Zelena, are you that far gone? I thought you wanted to get away from this place,as I do."  
"Maybe you're the one that needs to open your eyes Sarah! You don't know Any of the women here! They're all abuse, suicidal, and rape victims! Jareth brought them here for a better life! He SAVED us!"  
"Then what about me ZELENA! WHAT ABOUT ME!" Sarah screamed! "I don't DESERVE THIS!"  
Zelena coughed,"Jareth wanted you. He didn't save you from anything accept yourself."  
  
Authors note: HEHEHEHEHEHE. I had lots of fun writing that cat-fight scene! Comment if it suits you too. 


	7. Fly away

* * * * *  
  
Authors note: Lovely reviews! Thank you! ^_^ Your kind words inspired me to write this chapter!!! ^_^ I'll answer a few questuins in this chapter. I've also had some people email me and ask me how to pronounce Zelena. Well theres two ways, (zel-N-AH) or (zel-EE-Nah) I prefer zel-EE-nah, but your the reader, you decide! Enough chatter, on with the story!!!  
  
  
"What do you mean he saved me from myself?" Sarah snapped.  
"No need to get jumpy. All I meant was he brought you here, partly to teach you a lesson. You were destroying yourself by living in the mortal world. You belong here Sarah. More than any of us. Though you may not feel it, you do. Your imagination can be free here. The mortal realm was just crippling it,"Zelena paused,"Also you were a whiney brat!"   
Sarah laughed "I guess I was, but I still don't understand you Zelena."  
Zelena chuckled silently,"You probably never will."  
"What was that?" Sarah asked.  
"Nothing..."  
* * * * *  
  
Jareth watched the two women through one of his many crystals. He was highly amused that they were actually getting along. He thought they'd argue until dooms day. What really struck him was how fondly Zelena thought of him. She defended him at ever chance! "Maybe it was a good thing putting those two together," Jareth thought,"Zelena's explaining everything to Sarah. Maybe now she will understand." Finally bored of listening to them, he threw the crystal high into the air and watched as it fell to the ground and popped.  
He arose from his armchair and gazed out the window. He had seen Sarah stare out her window for hours, and he always wondered what she found so amusing. There was nothing she hadn't seen before, trees, the sky, the clouds, the occasional bird, he just didn't understand. He felt a cool breeze blow from the west. The sensation played on his mind. It reminded him of flying. He used to fly often. Now it seemed he rarely ever left the castle, let alone fly. He closed his eyes, and spread his arms as far as they could go to resemble wings. Suddenly his arms started sprouting pure white feathers, and his nose grew crooked and pointy. His senses heightened, and his eyes took on a glassy look. He stood up on the windowsill, and let out a loud scream, as his body fell, hurdling faster and faster towards the ground. Just mere inches away from hitting the solid earth, his transformation was complete, and he swooped his arms high, and skimmed the ground, coming up to the sky.  
The air was always fresher up in the clouds. He flew threw patches of clouds, higher and higher, until the oxygen became to thin, and he had to drop elevation a bit. The wind rushed swiftly across his face. He could feel the air pushing him up from under his wings, but also the gravity, beckoning to him, to come down. He screeched loudly, and flew straight into a forest. He scanned the area for what he was looking for. He cried out in rapture as he saw a tiny mouse scuttle under a broken log. He waited, circle lower and lower, for the creature to appear. Finally, thinking it safe, the mouse scurried out. Jareth took the chance and dive-bombed the mouse. He grabbed it with his talons, and brought it high up into a tree with him. He ate it hungrily, and decided it was high time he was back to the castle. He spread out his wings, and glided into the air. He rose to a steady height, and started out home. Then out of nowhere came a piercing cry. He turned abruptly to face the sound. There, coming straight for him, was an arrow! Hew ducked quickly to the side, and watched as the arrow whizzed by him. "Close one he thought." He sped up and hurried along. But again he heard the piercing whistle of a bow, and again the arrow came towards him. This time, tired from flying,and his reflexes slowed, the arrow hit him, and went straight through his wing. A cry of pain escaped his beak, as he tumbled down to the unforgiving earth.  
"HIT!" A man cried as he ran forward to catch it.  
He missed badly, and Jareth hit the stone earth with a loud thump, and then all was dark.  
  
Authors note: Yeah, yeah,yeah I KNOW! It was a short chapter. But hey, I wanted to leave a cliffhanger, and boy did I ever!! HAHA! 


	8. the castle beyond the

Authors note: Sorry for taking so long..I've been really busy. I hadda couple of projects I had to work on before this. Plus my team had our last Volleyball game last night...we won! ^___^ okay I'm rambling.....Thanks so much for reviewing, Amii,Redaura,Zabella, Amber Evans Potter, Xelena, -Jo-Jo&Airyotal Aires,Silver Space,Jenny,DeadKittyMeg,Iggy,Katie,and Djinn!!! I hope I didn't miss anyone!!!  
Oh and thank you to all the people who are reading, but not reviewing! You are important too! ^____^  
  
  
Hours later, Zelena and a very pissed off Sarah still sat in the smelly dungeon.  
"WHAT IS TAKING HIM SO LONG!!"Sarah screamed AGAIN.  
"Argh! Sarah, yelling won't help! He said he would keep us in here all day. He's just living up to his word."  
"Shut up Zelena, you're giving me a migraine!"  
* * * * *  
Jareth felt himself fall deeper into the darkness he had already entered. Voices, echoes, whispers of ancients. His mind was a whirl. Memories long forgotten fleeted across his thoughts. "I could just die right now." But of course, the curse that was laid upon him still remained. To live until the end of time. Agony, sorrow, depression, all were too familiar. Love.... Had he once loved? He didn't know. No one had ever loved him. Incapable of loving..was how many described him, cold, manipulative, seductive, power hungry....vain...and so many more.  
"Is he going make it?"  
"I don't know. My greatest medicines have yet to awaken him."  
Voices? Did he hear voices? Slowly, but surely, Jareth pried open his heavy lids. Two women stood over him.  
"Well, speak of the devil! Hello there."  
Jareth groaned,"Where the bloody hell am I?"  
"Ohh, a foul mouthed one he is!"  
"Who are you?"  
The shorter of the two courtsied."The names Melody."  
The other did the same, "I am known as Inga. Healer for the Ninaki people."  
Jareth's eyes grew as round as saucers,"Nin...nin...Ninaki??"  
"Yes, that'd be us."  
"How...how.."  
"How did we find you? The men were out hunting, one brought along his son of 17. The son, unaware that he was not to hunt Owls, shot you. When you fell to the ground, you turned back to your alternate form.Through Inga's skilled healing,we have brought you back to the land of the living."  
The healer, Inga, nodded. "I'm sorry Melody, I must take leave.The women across the way is having a difficult pregnency."She bowed, and left.  
"but,...Ninaki? The village of ninaki is...miles away from the ..."he trailed off.  
"From where honey?"Melody asked soothingly.  
"from..from...I ...I...I can't remember!"  
The women shook her head. "It's worse then we thought. When you hit the ground,you must have hit head on. You memory maybe gone."  
Jareth moaned." I don't even remember my name!"  
"well, what do you want to be called?"  
Jareth smiled.."Seth."  
"Lovely. You will be known as 'Seth' until your memory returns!"  
"Can I get out of bed?" Jareth asked.  
"Why of course!" Melody held out her arm, and Jareth grabbed it. She pulled Jareth to a standing position, and let him take in his surroundings. They were in a small shack with a dirt floor. A small table with stumps for chairs sat in the corner, and a woodstove behind it.  
"Can I go outside?"   
Melody smiled, and helped him walk to the door. She opened it, and let him step out onto the road.  
'Its amazing!" he breathed.  
"It is isn't it?"  
The small town of Ninaki was situated along side a long winding river. A large forest to the west of the town made it hidden. To the east, was yet another forest, adding to the serene setting of the little town.  
"The houses are so small...."Jareth mumbled.  
Melody let out a hearty laugh," What are you? Some kind of King?"  
Jareth laughed,"Yeah, imagine that."  
* * * * *  
"Its been longer than a day ZELENA!"  
Zelena sighed."For the ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTITH TIME; I KNOW!!!!"  
Sarah sniffled, "I'm cold, and I'm hungry, and I'm tired, and I'm cranky and I'..." Zelena cut her short.  
"WELL SO AM I! We've been down here for almost 3 days!"  
Just then the sound of a key scraping in the lock could be heard.  
The door swung open, and one of Jareth's girls ran in," Oh my lord! We looked everywhere for a key! Had to raid the bastards room for this!" She held up a skeleton key."Opens every door in the castle!"  
Zelena smiled," Thank god! We're starving! Wheres Jareth?"  
The womens smile faded, "He hasn't been home for days."She unlocked their bindings, and helped them stand, "were all worried. But right now, getting you food is most important. Come!"  
She locked arms with Zelena and Sarah and assisted them in walking to the door.  
With a final sigh, Zelena closed the door of the dungeon.  
"Where ever you are Jareth, come home!" She whisperd to the air. 


	9. False Memories

authors note: whoa! I havenÕt updated in a loooooong time! Well here it is! Chapter nine! You all better thank Sarah, (internet buddy), David Bowie, and chocolate mints for helping me write this chapter.  
So gratefully, I dedicate this story to my good friend Sarah! ^.^   
* * * * *  
"Seth!!!" Melody's voice rang throughout the small cottage,"Seth! You sly-bastard! Where are you! You haven't done the dishes yet!"  
Jareth came out of his room, sulking,"Do I have to?" He pouted.  
"Of course you HAVE to! Your the one who eats the most!"  
Jareth rolled his eyes, and side-stepped around Melody. She stuck out her foot and tripped him playfully, giggling.  
He grinned at her with a deviously. She didn't like the look of that. Screaming she ran out the door.  
"Muwahaha! I'm gonna get you!" He shouted out after her. Calmy he walked out the door, and scanned the area. Apearing from what seemed nowhere, Melody jumped on his back. "Gotcha first!!" She yelled.  
Grinning, Jareth peeled the tiny women off his back and placed her on the ground.   
"You always do..."He sighed exagerating his sadness.  
"Bastard...now go do the dishes."  
"Aww..I thought I had made may out of that."  
Melody winked, "I'm not as dumb as I look"  
"Well thank god for that!!" Jareth said quickly, running back into the house.  
"Chicken!" Melody mumbled, as she walked off to the market.  
* * * * *  
Jareth sighed, and made his way into the small kitchen. He picked up the heavy load of dishes, and made his way down to the river. The town always looked nice this time of year, he thought. 'Funny, that I remember this town, but not who I am.' He chuckled at that.  
He walked contently down the little dirt road that wound in and out of the houses. Soon, he had a trail of animals following him.  
"Odd..." He said aloud, as he noticed the parade of animals behind him. He shrugged ,and kept walking. Finnally when he had reached the rivers edge, he placed the tub on the ground. He held his lower back, wincing." I'm gonna feel this tommorow..."  
He sat on the ground, and started washiiong the dishes clean with the rag he had brought with him. The parade of animals sat all around him, as if he was thier master.  
"What do you all find so interesting?" he asked.  
Of course the animals didn't answer, just sat there, staring at him with their dark eyes. Jareth noticed that most of the animals were birds;Owls. On flew over, and sat on his shoulder,hooing into his ear softly. Jareth almost jumped a foot in the air. he swore to god that the Owl had just said something. Turning to face it, he whispered,"What did you say?"  
The Owl seemed to smile, "I said, Its time for you to return home Jareth."  
Jareth sat there stunned. "Jareth? Is that my name?"  
The owl nodded, and spoke slowly,as if he was speaking to a child."My name is Seth..I am your brother."  
"My Brother? I see now..that is why the name Seth seemed familiar to me...What brings you here brother?"  
"I've come tobring you home. You do not belong with these..these..PEASENTS! You are my right hand man Jareth. You belong at your home, with me at my castle."  
Jareth nodded dumbly,"How do I get there?"  
Seth flew off Jareth's shoulder."Just transform into an owl!"  
Jareth still looked confused..."How do I do that?"  
Seth rolled his eyes, "With magic nim-I mean..brother." He plastered a fake smile on his beak.  
"oh..."Jareth said quietly. Concentrating hard, he spread out his arms, and sprouting many feathers of pure white. Looking up to the clouds, he let out a shrill cry, and took off from the ground, fully transformed.  
Seth, and the other Owls, flew up also."Now Jareth, just follow me."  
Jareth grinned. he was finnally going home.  
* * * * *  
Seth just couldn't stop smiling. He had been in Ninaki for the annual festival they held, when he had caught sight of a man who looked identical to his brother. He had flown over to the man, to find that it was his brother! Seth had follwed Jareth around that whole day. It did not take Seth long to realize that Jareth, his worst enemy, had lost all memory of his reign as Goblin King. This was just *TOO* easy! he had thought. all he had to do was trick Jareth into thinking that he was a servant of his! Then finally, Seth could transform back into a fae. All he needed,...was Jareths co-operation... 


End file.
